parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smile Wars of February 2019
The Smile Conflict, also known as The Smile Wars of 17 February 2019 (abbreviated The SC19) were a series of wars which transpired on 17 February, 2019, and into the early hours of February 18, 2019, in the Vaultofen Official Discord Server, which lasted from approximately 11:53 pm eastern time up until 12:40 am, 18 February, 2019. The conflicts involved two prominent alliances, those being the server-backed loyalists and the Smile Coalition. Both sides fought both militarily and economically over the span of about an hour. It involved seven individuals. Casualties were taken on both sides, and the server would never recover from the political tension 1550622690395.png|Official War Declaration by General Internet Guide of Coalition forces 1550622710441.png|Major coalition offensive against Loyalist forces during the turn of the date 1550622758659.png|Joint offensive between Irish emoji and Smile units Guide (Left) Official war declaration by General Internet Guide of the Smile Coalition (Top Right) Coalition offensive against Loyalist forces at midnight (Bottom Right) Joint operation commenced by Coalition and Irish emoji units. The Smile Conflict included two seperate wars. The first was a far bigger war, confirmed to have included at least 6 individuals, four of whom were part of the Coalition, one leading the Irish Emoji units, and one with the Loyalists. The first war was ended through a treaty between the two factions, however was eventually broken by the Smile Coalition in a sudden attack against Loyalist forces. Prelude to War The conflict was caused by different corresponding events throughout the evening of February 17. At 9:03 pm eastern time, Internet Guide added the "smile emoji" to the Vaultofen Official emoji banks, and used it for the first time in General chat. Mere minutes after, two more members caught on with the emoji. By 9:20 pm, three members were commiting an act of "spam" in General. This was overlooked by the owner, Vaultofen. At 11:17 pm, a popular figure in the server, Landon, made note of his appearance in the server. Dialogue transpired between members for some time, involving a small skirmish in regards to NASCAR and Football existing. At 11:27 pm, the first smile in more than two hours was sent to General. This was followed by flags of North Korea, and Internet Guide had been seen sending another Smile at 11:33 pm. At 11:51 pm, two more uses were noted. At 11:53 pm, Vaultofen had sent an image of a green reverse card from the popular card game "Uno". This sparked an all-out attack by the Smile Coalition. While war had not yet been declared, this was the spark that led to the first war. First Smile War In the moments leading up to the declaration of war, the first battle of General commenced. First Battle of General Known as the first battle of the whole conflict, the First Battle of General led to the declaration of war by General Internet Guide of the Smile Coalition. The attack was planned as a sudden frontal assault when the Loyalists least expected it. The first shots were fired at 11:53 pm by the Coalition. After trying to defuse the situation, the Loyalists were hit by Landon, who had then showed his allegance to the Smile coalition. The attack consisted of smiles from the 3rd Infantry Division, with reinforcements supplied by the 8th Armored. At 12:00 am of February 18th, war was officially declared by Internet Guide. His words ran "This is the Smile War!" At the same time, member JeSSiCuhH joined the war on the side of the Coalition, bringing membership up to three. At 12:01 am, 1st Lieutenant Spudman joined fighting on the side of the coalition with the Irish Emoji Army. Both groups joined forces against the Loyalists. At 12:02 am, moderator Zola joined the Coalition. The Smile Coalition was now made up of common members and staff alike. Civil War was upon the server. The Loyalist Counteroffensive Now outnumbered 5 to 1, the Loyalist side began a counteroffensive against the coalition. In a desperate attempt to break coalition fortifications and quell the offensive, the Loyalsts activated slow mode, effectively stopping many coalition units. At 12:03 am, Vaultofen ordered the unconditional surrender of the coalition. In response to this, Internet Guide ordered an assault on General 2. The Loyalists threatened to mute General 2, and Internet Guide accepted peace terms. Afterwards, Landon could be seen yelling "the smile will back soon". Second Smile War Photo of one of the beginning attacks in the Second Smile War Short-Lived Peacetime 12:03 am marked the end of the first Smile war. After peace negotiations, hostilities had ended. At 12:07 am, member Moose arrived in General. After hearing of the recently ended war, Moose had a war flashback to his days fighting in World War I. At this point, Internet Guide and Landon took advantage of the chaotic aituation and fired a few Smile emojis. This was the beginning of more bloodshed. War is Declared Again In response to the return of hostile activity, the Loyalists ordered the coalition to cease activites. This warning was ignored. At 12:09, the Second Smile War had been declared. Unlike its predecessor, the Second Smile War saw a period of peace before the storm. From 12:09 to 12:22 am, no hostile acts were carried out. This period is now known as "the phony war". However, at 12:22 am, Internet Guide launched the first offensive. At that same time, Moose joined the fighting on the side of the smile coalition. Dozens of smiles were thrown against Loyalist forces. The coalition forces demanded that Loyalist forces surrender to the smile, but these demands were heavily contested. At 12:27 am, loyalist forces had thrown Internet Guide into the Gulag, rendering his forces useless. At that same time, the Admin, George, joined fighting on the side of the coalition. At 12:30 am, Zachary Kaiser, a member of the Loyalist side, demanded that member Dodo be thrown into a Gulag, despite him being completely neutral during the conflict. Moose was temporarily Gulaged. Soon after, both Internet Guide and Moose were brought out of the gulag. This marked the unofficial end to the Second Smile War. Result With an unofficial end to the war brought about, peace negotiations were thought up. Peace Accords As part of the peace accords, the smile would be removed from the server indefinitely. In exchange for freedom and his roles back, Internet Guide complied with executing the smile emoji. At 12:33 am, the emoji was pronounced dead and removed from the server. In response, Moose attempted another revolution, but it was short lived. By 12:40 am, peace had been officially declared. At the end of the second smile war, server owner and Loyalist leader Vaultofen addressed both sides at the peace accords - "And it is on this day - February 18, at 12:32 am, that the second Loyalist-smile war comes to a close. Both sides inflicted significant losses. The outcome further proves the senseless of war". Notes •Despite popular belief, NASCAR and Football do not exist. •Along with Irish and smile units being present, sources say troops belonging to the Sprite Cranberry and Landon's Cat emojis were present in the conflict. These are believed to have been volunteer troops recruited by the smile coalition. •The smile emoji is based from "Thomas The Train", a popular character among toddlers and young children. •A common misconception is that Landon foresaw this war in his famous "Gets Boomed" speech, however there was no popcorn present, nor were there any Racons. Members of the 3rd Infantry Regiment did get boomed in the 1st battle of General, but this is purely coincidental. Landon cannot predict the future. •Thid